


Turn Down for What?

by high_nooned



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games)
Genre: Batman getting annoyed, Getting Pumped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_nooned/pseuds/high_nooned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin really shouldn't press buttons in the Batmobile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Down for What?

"Don't touch that."

"Oh chill out, Bruce. I'm only going to put some music on..." Richard replied, playing with one of the many buttons in the Batmobile

Bruce glanced at his partner and grumbled. "The police scanner needs to remain on."

"We ready know where the Joker is, might as well listen to something to get us pumped." He went to press the button and Bruce barked, "Dick no!"

But it was too late. His partner already hit the button.

**Turn Down for What?!**

An intense beat emitted from the speakers, rattling the mirrors and causing Bruce to gasp out of surprise.

Then Dick yelled over the song, "Aww Yeah! This is my song!" He began to dance and Bruce grit his teeth. This was no time for him to be dancing when he should be focusing on their task.

The Boy Wonder looked over smiling to see Bruce was, as always, giving a brooding frown.

"C'mon Bruce! Lighten up and let loose!" He laughed and Bruce only grimaced.

**Turn Down for What?!**

The song was beginning to wear on the Bat's nerves as he realised there was only one line to this song followed by a new variation of the beat.

But Dick was having a blast, wiggling in his seat. Perhaps that's why Bruce didn't turn it off. The kid deserved to have some fun.

As he drove, he took his partners advice and decided to loosen up a bit. And as much as he wouldn't admit, he was beginning to enjoy the song.

The older man began to tap his fingers on the steering wheel. Dick glanced over and a wide grin spread across his face, leaning back in the chair and chuckling. The music was so loud, Bruce couldn't hear him.

When the song ended, Bruce cleared his throat and turned the player off, "Well, enough of that. No more distractions."

Robin grinned at him and Bruce glanced over.

"What?" The masked man asked.

"Oh nothing..."

"Well if you say so. Now get ready."

"Will do, boss." Dick replied and set up his grappling hook.

Bruce was feeling much more enthusiastic than usual, which was a lot normally. He wouldn't admit to anyone, especially not his partner, that the song got his blood flowing.

But of course, Dick already knew.

"Ready?"

"Never been more ready in my life." Replied the teen.

And with that, the two got out and ran off, shooting their grappling hooks and swinging through the streets of Gotham.


End file.
